What do I have to do?
by lrachelr5
Summary: I'm Lucy Taylor. I have fallen in love with my best friend Riker Lynch. However I am convinced that he doesn't see me in the same way. To him I am just a friend. What do I have to do to make him change his view on me?
1. Introductions

**Hi everyone! This is a story that I am currently writting on Wattpad but I thought that I would put it up here as well.**

* * *

"Lucy, c'mon Riker's here!" I hear my mum say from the kitchen. My name is Lucy Taylor, I'm eighteen and I am about to start my senior year. I quickly change into some black skinny jeans, a checked shirt and a pair of converse. I'm not your typical girl, instead of enjoying make-up and shopping I prefer playing music and doing more 'guy' stuff. I quickly brush my hair before heading to the kitchen to join my mum and Riker. Riker is my next door neighbour and my best friend. He is also my crush of two years however he doesn't know. Luckily. Anyway me and my mum have known the Lynches since I was little. Riker and his two brothers Ross and Rocky always were protective of me and Rydel 'cause we were the only girls in the group. I smile at him before moving to my mum and kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe you are starting your senior year Lu" she mummers as I grab some toast. "Think how I feel mum! I have exams and prom this year" I reply as Riker and I leave to meet the rest of them. I look over at Riker. I start to notice things about him that I had not really looked at before. Like the way his platinum hair almost glowed in the sunlight or how his perfectly toned abs were on show through his shirt. I am brought out of my thoughts by making contact with a brick wall. I stagger backwards and Riker grabs hold of me from behind. "Thanks" I say quietly as Rydel, Ross, Rocky and Ratliff join us. We make our way to the school. When we arrive some of our other friends come and join us.

"Hey Luce! How was your summer?" Asks Maria. "It was great" I reply before being consumed by my thoughts.

_"Right then, how's about we go surfing?" Ross asks us. We were just chilling at the Lynches. (We always hang out there because their house is bigger. And has a pool. But also because I feel more comfortable there. Did I mention they have a pool in their back garden?) "Great idea" Riker and Rocky say in unision. "Why don't you want to go Luce?" Riker asks me. He knew how I was feeling even though he was facing the other way, that was a beautiful part of our friendship, we knew how the other was feeling without them saying anything. "I have no idea what to do, and I have never learnt" I explain. "Well, it's about time you did" was Riker's answer before we left for the beach._

_"Rike, you know that this is going to end badly don't you?" I say as he litterally drags me to the sea. "You'll be fine when you get the hang of it, trust me" he answers. We put our boards on the waves and begin to paddle out. I watch as he catches a wave perfectly. "Show off!" I yell before having a go myself. I make my way to a wave and nervously stand up. Before I know it, I'm surfing it and not failling. "There you go Luce, told you that you could do it!" Riker exclaims. This was then my cue to fall of my board. I hoist myself back up. "You were saying?" I say sarcastically before we both start into a laughing fit._

"Hey, earth to Lucy!" I notice a hand shaking in front of me. "You okay? That's twice you've zoned out" Riker asks. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answer. "Anyway, see you in Drama, okay babe?" he says. Yes I know what you are thinking. _Why the heck does he call you 'babe' when you aren't dating?_ Well, people assume that me and him are dating so we have kept it as an inside joke between us and our group of friends. I check my timetable. "Dang. I don't have drama till lesson five." _Today was going to be a long day._


	2. Make you feel my love

"Oh my God. Lucy, why didn't you tell us!?" Exclaims Maria after Riker had left us. "Tell you what?" I asked confused. "That you have a crush on Riker" Darcy said matter of factly. "What makes you think I have a crush on him? We're friends. Best friends." I reply as we make our way to our lockers. "Hey, guys, what ya talkin' about?" Ellington says from behind us. "How Lucy has a crush on Riker" Maria says while I try and stop myself from slamming my face into my locker. "Ell, you CAN'T tell him, please" I beg. _He can't know_. "Don't worry, I won't" he says as we make our way to Math.

Math, English and History were boring but now I have my next lesson with Riker. I sit at my usual table with everyone apart from Rocky, Ross and Riker who were sitting with the popular kids. One of them, Amanda, had her arms wrapped around Riker's shoulder. Before you ask who she is. Amanda is Riker's girlfriend and head of the cheer leading squad. And she treats him like crap. It makes me sick. However I know that there is nothing that I can do about it. I see him look up at me and flash one of his perfect smiles. I weakly smile back before turning my attention back to my food so that he couldn't see the blush in my cheeks. "She doesn't deserve him Luce" I hear Maria say. I sigh. "Yeah, but they are the power couple of the school" I reply sadly. "Well, not for much longer. Look" Darcy adds. We all turn to see Amanda and Riker having a heated argument. "I don't want you around her Riker!" She exclaims. "She's my best friend" Riker retorts. More choice swear words are flown at each other before she finally snaps. She brings her hand backwards and almost in slow motion I start to run to Riker. Her hand comes further and further down. I push him out the way and feel her hand make contact with my skin. Everyone gasps and Maria, Darcy and Rydel rush forwards and prop me up seeing as the force of impact had knocked me back against a chair. "Lucy are you okay?" they ask. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get some ice and maybe take a lie down in the nurse's office. Tell our teacher and Rike where I am. Oh and tell Riker not to worry or blame himself okay?" I answer as I slowly make my way out of the cafeteria.

I ended up missing the whole of drama and science. I hear the door open and softly close behind me. I turn and see Riker standing there. I smile at him. "Sorry about what Amanda did to you. But you didn't have to do that Lucy" he says as he comes closer and takes the ice out of my hand and brings it up to my face. "Hey, she was a bitch and you would have done the same for me sweetheart" I bring my hand up to my mouth when I realised the last word I had said. I quickly look away from him. Tears forming in my eyes. "I-I'm sorry Riker" I whisper. I feel his protective arms around me. "Shhh... Don't worry... I'm here" he coos in my ear, gently rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry Rike, I shouldn't have called you that. I mean you have just gotten out of a really bad relationship." I say when I had regained some composure. He turns my head back to him. "Don't worry. It was probably a slip of the tongue or something" he answers. He stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he hands me my bag. "How the heck did you get that?" I ask shocked. "I din't even know this but Ross is pretty useful with a nail phial" he answers, we both start laughing as we make our way out of school.


	3. Make my heart fly

"So I'll see you later Luce?" Asks Riker when we arrive at our houses. "Yeah" I reply. He then leans in and kisses my cheek. It was quick but it still made my heart flutter. He turns to leave and I softly sing:

Please don't go rushing by

Stay and make my heart fly

Please don't go rushing by

Stay and make my heart fly

To my surprise Riker took over and sang. His angelic voice seemed to put me in a trance. Like it was only us around.

'Cause you never seem to know the time

When you're with me

You can tell it to the birds

I'll tell the bees

I start singing again as we close the distance between us. When we meet he pulls me into his arms.

I can't do anymore

To get inside your door

And I can't do anymore

Please let me inside your door

'Cause you never seem to know the time

When your with me

You can tell it to the birds

I'll tell the bees

We sing in perfect harmony, our voices complementing the other's.

'Cause you never seem to know the time (Please don't go)

When your with me

You can tell it to the birds (Rushing)

I'll tell the bees (By)

'Cause you never seem to know the time (Please don't go)

When your with me

You can tell it to the birds (Rushing)

I'll tell the bees (By)

I start singing again.

Please don't go

Rushing by

Stay and make my heart fly

He turns. I grab his shoulder.

Stay and make my heart fly.

I sing again. He turns and walks to his door. He smiles. I smile back.

Stay...

He sings.

And make my heart fly

I sigh and walk through my door. However I never heard him say.

Make my heart fly.

"I'm home mum!" I call as I climb the stairs. Silence. "Mum, you here?" I open the door to the living room and scream.


	4. Hold you softly

Riker's POV

I enter my house smiling about what had just happened with Lucy. _She likes me back!_ Was all I could think as I began to close the door. However before I did I heard a scream. I hurried out of the house and over to Lucy's house. I fling the door open and head up the stairs two at a time. "Lucy? What happened?" I ask as I reach the living room. She turns. "Oh...Riker" she said weakly before falling forwards. I move to her falling figure and catch hold of her. I see the body of her mom. "Oh God" I choke before kneeling on the floor with my arms wrapped protectively around her fragile body. I look up to the heavens'. "Don't worry Mrs T. I'll look after her. I'll protect her" I whisper.

After a couple of hours she wakes up. "What... what happened?" She asks confused. I look at her. "Your mom was killed. You screamed. I came to your aid and then you collapsed" I explained moving over to her. I see the tears form in her eyes. I sit next to her and she rests her head on my shoulder and softly cries. I put my arms around her and hold her close to my body while gently stroking her hair to try and calm her down. "come on. You can move in with us." I say when she had calmed down. "R-really?" she asks taken aback. "Course. You're my best friend Luce" I reply with a smile. She smiles weakly before we stand and she packs some things while I head to the front door. After around five minuets or so she joins me. Her hands shake as she pulls out her key to lock the house. I gently squeeze her hand to calm her. She locks the door and I take her case as we make our way back to my house. I look over to her. _She doesn't deserve this to have happened. _I thought as I opened the door for her. We look up to see the rest of my family there. "What happened? We heard a scream and when we got here you had already gone Riker" Rocky asks. "Guys. Her mom was just found dead. I said that she could move in with us." I explain as we make our way upstairs. "Is that okay mom?" I ask uncertainly. "Most definitely. Lucy you can move in with Rydel" mom answers. "Thank you, Stormie" she wispers. We then make our way down the hall to our rooms. When we reach the doors I turn to her. "If you need anything you can come to me okay?" I say smiling slightly. She sighs before saying "Thanks Rike. For everything" then she makes her way into the bedroom. I watch her and faintly hear her soft cries before I enter into my room which I shared with Rocky.

Lucy's POV

I feel numb. I mean, I'm practically an orphan. My mum is dead and my dad had left us when I was fifteen. I must admit though; I am happy that the Lynchs are basically a second family for me and they don't mind me sticking around for a little while. I hear the door open and close and then I am aware of Rydel sitting next to me on the bed and pulling me close and hugging me. I want to hug her back. I want this to be over. I want something in my life to go right for a change. But you know what they say: 'I want never gets'. "Hey don't worry, we are here for you Lucy" she whispers. "Thanks" I say quietly. "Could I be alone? Please?" I ask. "Of course. I'll call you for dinner" she answers.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

I finish as I hear a yell of "Dinner's ready!" I quickly regain some composure before making my way to the kitchen. _Maybe they won't notice if I eat very little tonight._ I think as I sit next to Riker and Ryland.


	5. I'm not that girl

Two months after the death of my mum and I was still in a state of depression. The Lynchs had tried everything to help me but nothing changed. I sat in mine and Rydel's room. "Lucy, you need to listen to me. You have to try and move on" Ross says. I just stare at him. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON? MY MUM IS DEAD AND MY DAD DOESN'T GIVE TO SHITS ABOUT ME! I explode. He move back shocked. I then bow my head and begin to sob. There were times that I did just snap and yell however the one person who was always there to calm me down was Riker. Today was no different. "Shh, don't worry Lu. I'm here, I've got you" he whispers into my hair as I cry into his shoulder. Ross leaves us and Riker lays back so that I am resting on his chest. "Where is she?" He asks quietly. "Who?" I ask. "Lucy. The real carefree, 'I don't give a damn what you think' girl" he continues. I sit up and look at him. "Just think about that. I'll see you later, I've got a date with Amanda" he says as he walks to my door. Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that they have gotten back together? Well apparently she said she was sorry and he forgave her. I watch him leave before turning on my music. The song 'I'm not that girl' from 'Wicked' started to play. This described how I felt perfectly. I move to the mirror as I sing

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

I start to imagine what could have happened if Riker and I were together. We would be happy and I would be myself again and not be wrapped up in the past.

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

I turn out the light and settle down for a night of dreams about Riker. After tomorrow I wouldn't see him or the others for a while because they were going out on tour. To be honest I think that I am dying because everything that I love is being taken away from me. I mean yeah I still have Darcy and Maria, but I wouldn't have Riker there to look out for me.

The next morning I woke to the sound of movement. I open my eyes to see Rydel packing the last few things that she needed before they left. "Mornin'" I say groggily. "Morning Lucy" she replies with a smile. I get up and dress in a pair of skinnies a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with assorted jewelry and black ankle boots. After that I make my way to the kitchen where I see Rocky, Ross, Ellington, Ryland and Riker. I grab some food and join them at the table. We spend half an hour disscussing the tour.

"Be sure you keep in contact as often as you can.'Kay Rike?" I say as we make our way to the airport. "Of course I will Lucy!" He says as we walk into the terminal. They get checked in and then it is time for the painful part. "Bye Lucy" Rock says as we hug. "See you soon" Ross and Ellington say hugging me one at a time. "Stay true to yourself" Rydel whispers while we embrace. Then I turn to Riker. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. I see the tears in his eyes. "Well..." he says before he chokes back a sob. "Goodbye" I say before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. The tears that had been building in our eyes escaped and we cried into the shoulder of the other. He turns to leave. _If I don't do it now... I never will_ I think as he starts to leave. "Wait!" I say as I move to catch up with him. "Yeah?" he asks as he turns back to me. I grab the front of his shirt and push my lips onto his. After a couple of seconds he starts to kiss me back with so much passion that I feel my knees give way ever so slightly. When we break apart he says "How long have you felt like this?" to which I reply "Almost three months". Then before we could say anything else to each other he was escorted out by his family to catch their plane. I follow as far as I can, waving them off. Then they were out of my sight.


	6. Over and done with

It has been two months since Riker and the rest of them left on tour. And I haven't heard anything from them. Seriously, no texts. No calls. No tweets. No Facebook. Nothing. I am sitting in math idly drawing random things on the back of my book because I had finished the work. "Lucy, have you heard from any of them yet?" asks Darcy after the bell rang and we made our way to the lunch hall. "No. Nothing." I reply as we grab some food and make our way to our seats. I quickly check my phone only to be met by the disappointment of still having no calls or texts from Riker. I sigh. "I just miss him. Before he left I kissed him. Oh my god, what if he hates me for that and he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" I say hurriedly as I think of the possibility of it. "Come on Lucy, it is not your fault. He is probably very busy" Maria says to me. I take a breath to calm myself. "Happy birthday Luce!" Robin who had a huge crush on me since freshman year and had never seemed to moved on from it said as he approached the table. "Oh thanks Robin" I reply and I flashed him a flawless smile that Darcy had taught me. He immediately went red and scurried off. We all start to giggle about it. "Did you see that?" I gasp when I had stopped laughing. "Oh my God Lucy!" They exclaim. "What?" I ask. "That was the first time you have laughed or been close to yourself in two months" they continue. "Well... That's something which I thought would take longer to happen. But that old Lucy is so over and done with." I say. Darcy then stands. "Lucy, you remember this song" she says before singing

This is the story or our first teacher

Shetland made her jumpers

And the devil made her features

Threw up her hands when our mom said our names

Embroidered all her stories with slanderous claims...

Me and Maria laugh again before joining in

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

We all sang together not caring about the looks we got from people. Just as Maria was about to sing a new voice started.

This is the story of losing my virginity

I held my breath and the bed held a trinity

People like me make no claims to no mystery

But sometimes I feel like my sex life's all history

Yeah...

We look round to see the one and only Ross Lynch standing there with his arms outstreched as if to say 'here I am'. I smile before yelling "What sex life!" and then starting back into the song.

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

I'm not saying these events didn't touch our lives in anyway

But ah they didn't make the impression that some people say

Rocky and Rydel harmonise in pefect pitch with each other and I squeal seeing them."Come on Lucy your turn!" they say. I laugh before singing

This is the story of watching a man dying

Subject unpopular but I don't feel like lying

When I think of it now I acted like a sinner

I just packed my bags and I went for my dinner

I spoke the last line as I remembered back to my mum's death. Then a voice came from the door. It sang a lot slower.

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

I turn and a huge smile forms on my face. He was back. Riker was here. In the flesh.

It's over and done with

It's over and done with

I sing with him as I run and embrace him. Then the others join us and we complete the song. I look at Riker. Maria storms past me and slaps Riker square in the face. "What the heck was that for?" he asks, his voice going slightly higher than normal. "Not keeping your promise to stay in contact with Lucy" Maria pulls her arm back again but I grab hold of it. "Mar you don't have to do this. C'mon we gotta get to class" I say as I pull her out of the food hall.

My last period was a free so me, Maria and Darcy decided to leave school early (seeing as we were seniors we were allowed to do that). We made our way out of the school and to my car. We then drove back to my house (the Lynches). We make our way to the front door and I pull out my key and unlock it. "Hey, guys we're back!" I shout. I turn to the others "Darce? Mar? Where did you guys go?" I make my way up the stairs and open the living room door. "Hello?" I ask as I flip on a light before nearly jumping out of my skin as everyone chorused 'Happy Birthday Luce!' my face cracks into a huge smile as I enter into the room before being engulfed in a group hug. Soon people started to disperse and only Riker was with me. The nice thing was that he still had me in his arms and neither of us seemed intent on moving... Until Rocky pour some cold water over us. "What the!?" we exclaimed. "Rocky, you are dead!" I yell. "How you gonna get me Lucy?" He asks as he starts to leave the room. "Riker, Ross, Ellington... Kill Rocky for the birthday girl would you?" I whine. There is then a clatter of feet as the boys chase after each other. I quickly find a towel and dry myself off before Ross and Ellington come back in. To be followed by Riker having Rocky in a head lock. "Oh get him Riker!" Rydel says while I make my way over to them. "My hero!" I joke while wrapping my arms around Riker's neck. "Well what can I say?" He replies. "So what should we do?" Asks Darcy. "POOL!" We all exclaim before running off to change.

Twenty minuets later I walk out of the house with my bikini on, my towel wrapped around me and my hair tied in a ponytail. I see Riker over by the side of the pool. I put my things down but keep the towel around my body until I see him flip into the pool. Then I quickly remove the towel and flatten it onto a chair and lie on top of it. I watch Riker resurface from the water and shake the water out of his hair. "So is there some reason that you are perving on my brother?" Ross asks from behind me making me jump. "What? I-I'm not" I say regaining composure. He sits on the chair next to me. "Lucy, Maria told me that you like him" he said bluntly. _Maria you are a dead girl._ I think to myself. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?" He asks. "What s the point of that? He is with Amanda" I say looking back at Riker. "Yeah, well I think he would be better with you personally" Ross said. I smile slightly. "Could you? But don't make it obvious" I reply after a moment of silence. "Sure thing Luce, heck you are like a sister to me" he answers before leaving me and headding to the pool with his family.


	7. Don't worry I'm here

After spending the afternoon at the pool we all went back in and decided to watch some films. "What should we watch?" Asks Rydel. "Woman in Black!" Everyone choruses. Everyone except me. I really dislike horror films. "That okay with you Luce?" asks Ellington. I fake a smile "sure. Although I hope no one minds if I cower into them cause I can't deal with horror films very well" I admit. "Don't worry, you can sit with Riker" Ross pipes up quickly winking at me. I look at the tallest blonde. "Sure" he answers before Rydel leaves the room and returns with three large duvets. She throws one to Ellington, one to Ross and one to me. I sit next to Riker and pull the cover over us. I rest my head on his chest and I can feel him gently playing with my hair. We all then turn our attention to the TV as the film starts. About half way through I end up turning my face and burying it into Riker's shirt cause I couldn't bare to watch any more. I feel his arms tighten around me. "Don't worry I'm here. You're safe" he whispers into my hair. The film ended with me still having my head in Riker's shoulder. We all decided to head up to bed seeing as the band were all tired after being out on tour. Rocky agreed to share with Rydel for the night cause the film scared her. Riker and I made our way down the hall way to our rooms. "Hey, Rike?" I ask. "Yeah?" he says turning to face me. "Could I sleep with you tonight? That film really creeped me out" I ask. I see his face become softer he smiles at me. "Sure" he replies simply. I then grab my PJ's from Rydel's room and change in the bathroom before knocking on Riker's door. I then push it open to enter. He gets up from the bed and walks past me. "You can make yourself comfortable while I go and change" he says as he leaves the room. I make my way over to the bed and lay on my side facing the wall. A couple of minuets later I hear Riker re-enter the room and lie down next to me. I feel his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to his chest where I became aware of the fact that Riker was not wearing a shirt. He gently kisses the back of my neck before whispering "Good night Lucy". "Good night Riker" I reply before being consumed by sleep.

I am woken to the feeling of Riker shaking. I turn and look at the clock on the table. 3:30am. I hear the sound of the wind blowing and the sound of the rain hitting the window. I look over at Riker as a shot of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the room momentarily. The light shows his face in a state of fear and terror. Instinctively I pull him into my body and try to calm him down. "Sshh... Don't worry Riker. I've got you" I whisper as I rub his back trying to keep him calm. I must admit, after knowing the blonde for almost the whole of my life I never knew that he was scared of storms. "Is there anything that I can do Rike?" I ask stroking his hair. "Kiss me" he replies. My eyes widen. "Are you sure?" I ask uncertainly. "Yes, please" he persists. I lean in and softly kiss his lips, as I go to pull away he pulls me closer and rests one hand on my back. His hand then slips under my shirt, when I feel this I use all of my force to pull away from him. "Riker! What are you doing? You are still with Amanda! This is cheating!" I whisper. He grabs hold of my waist as tugs so that I fall onto his body, our legs intertwined. "Forget her. She's a bitch. It's you I wanna be with Lucy." he mumbles as he burries his head in my neck and kisses it. "So you are saying that you are in love with me?" I ask. "Yes. I am. Tell me you love me as well" as I was about to reply I hear soft breathing and I realise that Riker had just passed out on top of me. I gently push him off me and lay on my side. _Did he mean what he said? Was it real? Or was I dreaming?_

__I wake the next morning in an empty bed. I cast my mind to the early hours of the morning with that incident with Riker. Did he mean it? Or was it fear talking? I shake my head and start to change as I am pulling on my underware the door opens and Riker is shown. I squeal and dive under the bed covers. "RIKER!" I yell. "Whoa... Sorry sorry sorry" he says quickly. I close my eyes and catch my breath. "I wanted to apolagize for earlier. Storms do something weird to my mind" he says. He opens his mouth to continue but I cut in saying "I think we need to have a break from each other for a while. You need to figure out if you really do love Amanda or if there is someone else. And I have to try and fine a way to get over you" it broke my heart to say those words. I didn't want this to happen, but it had to happen. "I'm leaving today to live with Darcy". I see the look on his face and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry Rike" I whisper. "No, I understand. I just went and messed up our friendship" he says as he stands from the bed and moves to the door.

Riker's POV

I watch her as she packs up her car. Everyone else is down there saying goodbye. I couldn't bring myself to. I was losing my best friend. My crush. I guess she didn't believe me when I said that I was in love with her. She hugs my family and pulls out of the drive and out of my life. I hear my door open and Rocky comes in "what is it?" he asks. "I made her leave" I answer sadly. "No you didn't" "Yes I did. In the storm earlier I made her kiss me and then I almost made her make out with me. I said I loved her." I explain. "Now if you excuse me, I need to figure out what the hell I am going to do about this" I say forcefully. He turns and leaves. I flop onto my bed and reach for a picture frame, it had a picture of me and Lucy before our Junior prom. She went with a group of girls and I was with Amanda but we agreed to have one dance with each other. _Hold on... that's it prom!_ I grab my guitar and start rehearsing a song for her which I would sing at prom.


	8. The girl I knew

**(AN: Link to the p-new-column-floor-length-oneshoulder-light-blue-p d1220-sequins-trailing-high-slit-prom-dress-online -13369)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Is everyone ready for prom?" I hear Darcy ask. I take a quick look in the mirror. To be honest I feel like I don't know the girl staring back at me. Her hair pulled back in a bun with make-up on her face a beautiful dress adorning her body. "Yeah..." I reply. I was doing the same as Junior prom where I never actually had a date so I am going with the girls and they are meeting their dates there. I make my way downstairs and am met by gasps from Maria, Darcy and Rydel. "Lucy, you look stunning. I know a boy who won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Rydel says. I knew from the tone of her voice that she meant Riker. "Doubt that, Amanda probably will have him wrapped round her little finger in whatever she is wearing" I reply. We make our way to my car and pile in before I turn on the ignition. We then start disscussing the rest of the evening. In no time at all we are there, we get out o the car and make our way into the gym. I look around and see it covered in soft lighting, paper streamers and people chatting and wandering around. I quickly make my way over to a table and sit there until maybe someone would ask me to dance or come and talk to me. It was fairly unlikely though, knowing my luck. I look up at the stage where the band were setting up for the next performance. _Oh my God._

Riker's POV

I notice the door open and Rydel, Maria, Darcy and Lucy enter. I actually do a double take of Lucy. She looked... Stunning. The dress fitted her perfectly and her make-up was subtle which I like. She stole my heart definetly just by walking in the door. I feel a hit on my back and I look to see that it was Ross. "Ready?" I nod and make my way onto the stage. I take my guitar and look out into the crowd. I see Amanda but I look past her to Lucy. "Uh hey everyone. I'm Riker and I have a song for a particular girl in this room who stole my heart when she entered" I start, I hear mutters of Amanda's name go around. I take a breath and start playing. I kept my eyes on Lucy.

**Thought love would come my way**

**When I saw you face to face**

**When you looked at me that way**

**In Covent Garden that day**

**What did I do wrong to make you doubt me?**

**Why did you change?**

**The girl I knew always made me smile**

**The girl I knew wanted my first child**

**The girl I knew wouldn't make me cry **

**But she's gone and left home tonight**

**Left me on my own tonight.**

During the second verse I look out and see couples dancing together or whispering that they love each other. In the second chorus I started to make my way off the stage and walk to Lucy. The crowd parted. Soon enough I was there and singing the bridge to her as if we were the only two people in the room.

**The girl I knew wouldn't want the things I never had**

**The girl I knew told me I could always make her laugh**

As I sing 'could always make her' she ducks her head, embaressed. So I move to the side so that I could still sing it to her beautiful face.

**Now she's living on her own**

**And she's listening to sad song**

**And I'm waiting for the day she calls my phone and she says that she was wrong**

**The girl I knew always made me smile**

**The girl I knew wanted my first child**

**The girl I knew wouldn't make me cry**

**But she's gone and left home tonight**

**The girl I knew please come home tonight**

**The girl I knew always made things right**

**The girl I knew I can't live without**

**And I need you home tonight**

**Just us just you and I.**

I finish the song with tears in my eyes. She turns to me. She leans in. In that time I take off my guitar. I feel her arms around my neck, turning me back to face her. I feel her lips on mine. I smile before kissing her back with so much emotion. She takes contor of the kiss and my body, moving my hands down to her waist. I have no idea how long we were kissing for but I had to breath so I pulled away. "Oh yeah. Forgot something" I say loud enough for her to hear. She giggles slightly. I bring the microphone back up to my lips. "Amanda, I'm breaking up with you and you are no longer my prom date!" I exclaim. I hear cheering. _God I love my family!_ I see Amanda storming out before Lucy pulls me in for another kiss.

Lucy's POV

_Oh my God. Not only did I kiss Riker twice but I was the reason that he and Amanda broke up! _Was all I could think as me and Riker danced. It was then my turn to perform. I try to leave but Riker tightens his hands on my waist. "Riker! I have to go!" I exclaim. I make my way to the stage. I feel slightly nervous because this is the first time that I have performed in front of everyone. When I am on the stage I look into the crowd and see Riker smiling at me which calms me as the intro starts.

**When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the one who wakes up next to you**

**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be**

I see Riker walking towards me and harmonising

**I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you**

**(Riker)**

**If I get drunk**

**Then I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the one who gets drunk next to you**

**And if I haver**

**Then I know I'm gonna be**

**(Riker and Rocky)**

**I'm gonna be the one who's havering to you**

**(Darcy)**

**If I'm working**

**Yeah I know I'm gona be**

**I'm gonna be the one who's working hard for you**

**(Rydel)**

**And when the money**

**Comes in for the work I do**

**(Rydel and Ellington)**

**I'll pass almost every penny on to you**

I smile as the piano starts to kick in and we get ready for thechorus.

**(Riker)**

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the man who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door**

**(Riker and me)**

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the one who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

The rest of the track kicks in and we all sing

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the one who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the one who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da**

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the one who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

**And I would walk 500 miles**

**And I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the one who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door.**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da**

We finish to massive applause. I wrap my arms around Riker's neck. "What do you say about us ditching this place?" he asks. I nod and we exit the school.

Riker's POV

We arrive back at my house and I silently thank the fact that mom and dad are out. I lead Lucy up to my room and I notice the look of adventure and longing in her eyes. She over takes me and open the door to my room before pulling me in by my tie. She then uses my body to close it before kissing me with so much passion. I did the only logical thing which was to kiss her back with as much passion as I could find. I was finally with that 'special someone'. Her hands move down my body and rest on my ass. I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her. "Bed... Now..." she mumbles into our heated kiss. I follow her orders and lay her on the bed before she removes my jacket and reaches up and removes my tie with her teeth. She makes quick work of my shirt before kissing down my neck to my chest. She looks up at me and I smirk at her which she then returns, I then lay down next to her and pull her into my arms. I could tell that neither of us wanted to rush into anything and we ahd both come down off of what ever it was that we were on. I gently kiss the back of her neck before whispering "I love you" however all I could hear from her was the sound of her breathing which meant that she had fallen asleep. As I begin to drift off all I could think was...

_What did she have to do to make me change my view on her?_


	9. Snowy kisses

Rydel's POV

The last couple of months have been great, Lucy and Riker forgave each other and got together, Amanda transferred schools after being humiliated at prom and I got a boyfriend! So everyone is happy. Lucy has moved back in with us which means that I have my sister from another mother back to help me deal with my brothers.

It was a beautiful December day and we were all in the living room snuggled up watching TV. I lift my head from Ellington's shoulder and steal a glance at Lucy and Riker. The were in their usual position of Lucy leaning on Riker's chest and him stroking her hair. I can't help but smile at them. They are so sweet. Suddenly Ross jumps up and runs to the window. "What is it?" Asks Rocky standing and joining him. "It's snowing!" Ross exclaims. "Right so we wait for it to settle and then we head out got it?" Riker asks as he bounds up to join them causing Lucy to fall off the couch. "Uh... Ouch?" She says from the floor. "Oh crap sorry babe" Riker says as he helps her up and kisses her sweetly. I laugh at them before getting up and grabbing Lucy's arm and taking her to my room to change.

Lucy's POV

Rydel pulls me into her room and I grab some clothes and pull them on before grabbing my warmest winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves and make my way with Rydel back to the living room to meet the boys who also were in winter gear. "Lets go!" Ellington exclaims before dragging Rydel out by the hand. The rest of us follow them out into the cold. "Promise me that when we go back in you will cuddle with me to warm me up?" Riker whispers in my ear. "I promise" I answer. I look over to see Ross succeeding in putting some snow down Rydel's back she screams and sets Ellington on him. Of course all Riker and I could do was laugh at it. I pretend to double over with laughter as I scoop some snow up and prepare for my master plan. I glance at Riker who was wiping away a tear from laughing so much. "Aww baby here this'll help" I say leaning in as if I was going to kiss him before I shove the snow down his back and sprinting away for my life. "LUCY RACHEL TAYLOR! YOU ARE A DEAD GIRL!" He exclaims as he chases after me. I let out a small scream as he catches up with me. I forgot that he was faster than me so... basically I am a dead girl as Riker said before. I find myself at a dead end between the house and a fairly fake pissed off Riker. So I do the only logical thing which was to bend down and create ammunition. He edges closer and I open fire throwing one snowball after another at him trying to make him back down which failed. Eventually I was out of snowballs and I continued backing up until my back made contact with the wall of the house with Riker still advancing towards me. I then feel his breath on my skin. "You are going to regret that Lucy... I'll make you pay for being a naughty girl" he purrs. His lips attach to my neck for a second because I then see Rocky and Ross with a pile and snow. I mouth 'one, two, three' at them and then duck as the snow hits Riker in the back of the head. He spins round to face them which gives me a chance to run. "Thank you!" I say as I pass them.

After twenty minuets or so Riker and I are the only two still outside. He had pretty much forgiven me for the snow incident. Or so I thought. I felt his presence behind me. Then I feel a cold sensation moving down my back. I stand still for a moment, then I squeal and turn and sprint after Riker. "RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" As he runs from me I hear his beautiful laugh and I can't help but giggle at it.

Riker's POV

I sprint away from Lucy as fast as I could. Laughing all the time which caused her to giggle. I feel her hands grab hold of my waist and I lose my footing on a piece of ice causing me to tumble into the snow and Lucy to follow me down. Her body gets pressed against mine and we both start to laugh. Our eyes meet and I reach up and kiss her softly. "So beautiful" I murmur. "I love you" I add "I hate you. You're an ass" she answers as she stands up and pulls me up with her. We head inside to warm up. Mom hands us some hot chocolate to warm out and we head to my room. When we get there we put our mugs down on the side and I help her out of her coat and vice versa, then we settle down on my bed. I wrap my arms around her body before kissing her neck softly. "I really enjoyed today babe" I whisper. I see her lips form a smile that she only used when she was embarrassed. "What?" I ask softly nuzzling my face into her neck slightly. "I'm still not used to you calling me 'babe'" she admits. I raise my eyebrows "why? We've been together for two months" I ask. She turns to face me as she says "I know. I never thought that this..." she signals between us "...would even happen. You were my best friend and I guess I thought that that would be all we would ever be. I never thought that someone so caring, compassionate, talented and perfect would ever be interested in me." she explained. I leaned in. "Well you better start believing it Luce, cause I'm not going anywhere without you." I say softly before pressing my lips against hers. After a moment she kisses back sweetly. We break apart and she settles back down on my chest as our legs intertwine. Soon enough I fall asleep with her still held protectively in my arms


	10. Christmas is coming (part one)

**I just thought that I would let you know that I don't own any of the songs used in this story. Also please give me a review if you like the story and tell me how to improve.**

* * *

Riker's POV:

"Rydel! Could you come here for a sec?" I ask from the living room door. She gets up and joins me and I take her to my room. Lucy had gone out with Darcy and Maria so I knew she wouldn't walk in on us. "What is it?" She asks as she sits on my bed. "Oh you may not want to sit there" I joke wiggling my eyebrows. "Riker that is disgusting!" she squeals. "Oh I'm just messing with you Delly" I answer as I pull a box out of my draw. "I need your opinion on this" I explain moving to her and handing the box to her. She opens it and gasps. "Oh..My...God... Riker! Is this for...?" "Yeah. Do you think she'll like it?" I ask. It was a locket in the shape of a heart which I had had the words 'love is patient, love is kind, love is you' inscribed onto it. If you couldn't guess it was for Lucy. I wanted it to be special. "Well... I am convinced that she will like it. And if she doesn't I'll take it" She says. I smile and shake my head slightly. She hands the box back to me and I put it back in its original place. "So how are you and Ell?" I ask as I sit next to her. She smiles and then begins gushing about him. I hold up my hand "Okay, okay. Just as long as he is treating you right. Cause if he's not then Rocky, Ross and myself will make him regret it" I say. "What do you mean by that? You don't think that he is the one for me?"She asks. Shoot. "No... Ry what I meant was..." "No. I know exactly what you meant. You dislike seeing us together!" she exclaims. "No... You're my younger sister. I get protective of you" I retort. "Well, newsflash Riker. I'm eighteen same age as you! I can do what I want with who I want and if you don't like my choice of guys then you can just fuck off!" she explodes before running out of my room and slamming my door. I punch my wall before flopping head first onto my bed and sobbing into my pillow.

Lucy's POV

"Alright girls. I'll see you soon. Thanks for helping me with Rike's present!" I say as I open the door and enter the house. "See you soon Luce" the chorus back. I shut the door and make my way upstairs. When I get upstairs I quickly see Stormie. "Where is everyone?" I ask "they're in the basement Lucy" she answers. I smile before heading back downstairs... Right into the middle of a heated argument between Rydel and... Riker? "Well if you would stop thinking about your girlfriend so much Riker we might actually be able to put on a half descent show!" She exclaims. I hear Riker scoff. "Really? It's my fault if our shows may not be at the usual standard? Why would you think that?" he asks. I couldn't believe this... These two NEVER fight. What the heck did I miss? "You are the oldest, the one who we wanted to be our leader." She answers bluntly. "What the heck did I miss?" I ask before anything gets worse. "Lucy, thank God you're here. These two have been at each other's throats all practice" Ross says as he comes over to be and burying his face in my shirt. Ross is still the youngest band member but he is the lead vocalist so he has difficulties dealing with stress or people fighting. He always comes to me for help. I hug him gently. "Here's an idea... Why don't you postpone the practice till people have had a chance to calm down?" I say a warm almost motherly tone in my voice. "Calm down!? Oh that's rich coming from a girl who doesn't have to deal with any members of her unsupportive family!" Rydel says. I raise my eyebrows. "Ry, I don't know what has happened but I think that you and Riker should take some time away from each other. Sshh, don't worry Ross, you head upstairs I'll come up in a while" Ross nods and leaves. Riker looks at me and follows Ross out. Rocky and Ellington quickly follows suit. When I know that they have gone I look Rydel straight in the eye. "What happened?" I ask. "Riker and I had a fall out" "About?" "Ellington" my eyes widen. "Really?" "Yeah. I don't think Riker likes us dating" "What? Rydel, you can't be serious. Riker is just protective so he was probably checking up on your relationship" I reason. I turn and leave her to think about everything so I headed up to Ross's room.

Ross's POV

Even when I left the basement I could still hear the yelling between everyone. I made my wa quickly upstairs and buried myself in my bed and waited for Lucy to come up. She is basically a second sister to me and she is always there for me and looks out for me. I hear the door open and poke my head up far enough to see that it was Lucy at my door. She smiled at me before coming in and wrapping her arms around me and gently stroking my hair. I turn and hide my face in her shirt and tears start to fall. "Ssshhh... Don't worry Ross. I'm here. I got you." She whispers into my hair. She starts to gently sing 'Don't You Worry Child'. I let my eyes flicker shut and I just listen to her voice.

**Don't you worry**

**Don't you worry child**

**See heaven's got a plan for you**

**Don't you worry**

**Don't you worry now**

**Yeah**

She stops and I open my eyes. "You sing really well Luce" I comment. She smiles slightly "Thanks. So do you" she replies. I could have sworn that my face became slightly warmer. _What? Ross Shor Lynch NEVER blushes..._ I think as she pulls me closer to her body and we lie back on the bed. "What do you want to do?" She asks as I think a I decide to tell her something. "Luce?" "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something" "sure, go a head" "basically I have an audition for a film" "ROSS! OH MY GOD THAT IS AMAZING!" She exclaims. I laugh slightly. "You took it even better than I did" I comment. "I was wondering if you would help me practice and then come with me on the day?" I ask. _I want her to be there. _"R-really? Ross, of course I will" she stammers slightly but regains composure. Smile at her and she smiles back. _Riker is lucky to have her..._ "When are you telling the family?" she asks, bringing me back down to Earth. "I don't really know... Tonight... I guess..." I reply uncertainly. I then settle back into her arms and we spend the rest of the afternoon talking.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Ross's POV

_I'm so nervous about today... what if it all goes wrong? But what if it all goes right? _I sit and rub my hands together while Lucy places her arm around my shoulders and squeezes it in a way of reassurance. "You're going to nail it Ross" she says kindly. I look at her and our eyes meet. _Huh... I never realised how pretty they were. Riker sure is lucky..._ I thought as I started to lean in closer to her. Then I jump as the words "Ross Lynch?" Come through the door. I stand and so does she. "Break a leg" she says as she gives me one last hug before I leave.

The room was fairly well lit and I could easily see the director and the producer of the film. "Hello my name is Ross Lynch and I am auditioning for the part of Brady" I say as confidently as I could even though I was pissing myself on the inside. A girl walks onto the stage and is introduced as the girl who has auditioned for the role of Mack. As we start to run the scene, disaster happens. Nothing that I had rehearsed was working for me. "I'm sorry" I say to the two men analysing me. Then a thought hits me. _Lucy._ "Listen, there is a girl who I have been rehearsing with and I feel more comfortable with her so could I do the scene and the song again with her?" I ask. They nod curtly and I make my way to the door. "Luce?" I ask as I poke my head out. She comes over "yeah?" "I need you to audition with me. I have tried with some girl and it didn't work" she looks at me in shock. "Please?" I ask she nods and enters behind me. The scene went so well and so did the song. I left feeling confident about my own ability.

* * *

Three weeks after the audition

Lucy's POV

"Okay Riker here is my present to you" I say as I pull out a huge box fro under the tree. I see his eyes widen. "What the...?" he asks as he unwraps it to reveal a brand new bass guitar with the initials RL+LT inside the R5 symbol. "Oh wow Luce this is incredible. Thank you" he says before quickly kissing me I smile at him. "Let's see how it sounds then" Ross says. Riker places the strap around his shoulders and starts playing. Everyone takes an intake of breath over how damn good it sounded and how well he played it. "So we all know that this baby is going to rock it on stage" Rocky says. Riker then garbs a long and thin box "This is for you Lucy" he says as he passes it to me. I open it and open the velvet box under the paper and gasp. For there in the box was a necklace with a heart locket which said 'love is patient, love is kind, love is you' I look at him and pull him in for a passionate kiss to say thank you because the gift had rendered me speechless. We continue giving and receiving presents until the phone rings. Stormie gets it. "Yes... Oh... Oh my... Hold on I'll pass you on" she hands the phone to Ross. I see him move into the kitchen and follow him. I watch his face very carefully. "Really? Of course. Thank you for your time. Yeah... She's here, I'll pass you on" he gestures to me to take the phone. "Hello? Yes this is her. How can I help you?"


	11. Christmas is coming (part two)

Lucy's POV

"Thank you very much" I say after hearing what had to be said. I hang up the phone and turn to Ross. "Well...?" I ask. "I got it!" he exclaims. "Ross that is great! What did I tell you?" I say as I embrace him. "What did they want to talk to you about?" he asks. "I have been offered the role of Mack" I explain. His face lights up like the Christmas tree in the living room. We hug again before heading back in to tell everyone else. "What was that about?" asks Mark. "Basically, you know I had that audition about two weeks ago. The director just phoned and... I got the role!" Ross explains before being bombarded by his family. "Dude, that's great!" Riker says as he claps him on the back. I make a small coughing noise. Everyone turns. "The director spoke with me as well. I have been offered the role of Mack. She is the female lead" I say naturally as I move back to the couch. Riker spins round to face me. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD AN AUDITION!" He exclaims as he runs to my side and picks me up and places me over his should while I start to squeal and bat his back. "RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" I say forcefully. Without seeing his face I could tell that he had his mischievous smirk on. "Stop smirking at me" I say as I turn as much I can to face him. "What are you talking about?" he asks innocently before dropping me back onto the couch. I playfully hit his arm in retaliation. I lean up and kiss him as he sits next to me. "Anyway, I didn't actually have an audition but when Ross auditioned he had some... difficulties with the girl they had originally so he asked if I could do it instead. I guess the director liked what he saw" I say as everyone calms down. We finish up with the presents before we head out to celebrate Ross's and my triumph.

We make our way to a restaurant slightly outside of town. However when we got there we were met by a person who I though I would never see (and never wanted to see) again. "Lucy! There you are" my 'dad' says in a voice which was meant to be full of joy. I feel Riker tense up next to me. "Don't worry about him" I mutter as I try and make my way past him and into the restaurant. He grabs my arm and turns me round. "Now, that's no way to treat your dad now is it?" he asks. I try and pull my arm out of his grasp but it didn't work. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I spit at him. His face breaks into a horrible smile. You know the kind used by the bed guy in films when they are about to explain how they get what the want? "Now why would I do that? When my daughter has turned into such a pretty girl?" he coos in my ear before move a stray hair. He runs his hand down my neck and lets the other rest on my waist. _No... He can't touch me there. I only like it when Riker does that._ I think as his hands continue to wander over my body. I start to shift around whimpering slightly. Suddenly he is no longer there. I look around to see Riker beating him up. "Nobody does that to my girlfriend!" he exclaims as he continues. I move to him and pull him away. The older man scrambles up from the floor and leaves in a hurry. I look back at Riker who breaks down in my arms. His face buried in my shoulder. I hold him close and gently rub his back. "What would I do without you, babe?" I whisper as he regains composure. He smiles slightly as we follow the others in. The rest of the time was spent eating and having fun and having probably the best Christmas yet.

As we exit the restaurant I intertwine my fingers with Riker's. "I can't wait for us to have our own Christmas" he whispers I smile slightly. "Me neither" I reply with the knowledge that we will have so many more moments like this.


	12. All about you

Lucy's POV

"Happy new year Lucy" Ross says as the clock strikes midnight. "Happy new year Ross" I reply. _Where is_ Riker? I think asI wish everyone else a happy new year before heading up to my hotel room. When I get there I open the balcony doors and step into the night breeze. I stare out over the streets of Paris. I must admit I wish that mum was here... But I can't think like that anymore. What happened is in the past. I change and climb into my bed. My mind tries to decipher where Riker could be. I shake my head slightly before snuggling down into the blankets and try to get some sleep. As I was just starting to slip into sleep I hear a strange tapping at the door to the balcony. I try to ignore it, but it continues. Eventually it becomes too much for me and I open it. I look down and see Riker standing there. "Riker? What are you doing?" I ask softly so as not to disturb anyone else. "Get changed. I want to take you somewhere" he replies. I sigh slightly. "Okay. Gimme a sec" I say before quickly heading back inside and pulling on a top and nice trousers. I grab my bag and door key before heading down to reception and out of the front door. Riker takes my hand and starts to lead me. Eventually we reach the river and I notice a picnic had been set up. I smile as Riker offers me a seat. I take it as he opens a bottle of wine and pours it for us. "Happy new year baby girl" he says softly. "Happy new year babe" I answer as I tap my glass with his and take a sip of wine. "So why did you bring me to the river at one in the morning?" I ask as I lean back onto my elbows, my eyes focused on Riker's face. "Do you remember what you asked me yesterday?" he asks as he copies my position. "I asked you if you were crushing on anyone else" I answer. Suddenly music starts and Riker sings:

**It's all about you**

**(Me: It's about you)**

**It's all about you, baby**

**(Me: It's all about)**

**It's all about you**

**(Me: It's about you)**

**It's all about you**

**(Riker)**

**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew**

**So I told you with a smile, it's all about you**

**(Me)**

**Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too**

**Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you**

**(Riker)**

**And I would answer all your wishes**

**If you ask me to**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses**

**Don't know what I'd do**

**So hold me close and say three words**

**Like you used to do**

**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**

**It's all about you, yeah**

During the instrumental Riker pulls me up and we start to dance and laugh. When we start to sing again I start to walk off and he follows me.

**(Both)**

**And I would answer all your wishes**

**If you ask me to**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses**

**Don't know what I'd do**

**So hold me close and say three words**

**Like you used to do**

**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**

**Yes, you make my life worthwhile**

**So I told you with a smile, it's all about you**

**It's all about you**

**(Me: It's about you)**

**It's all about you, baby**

**(Me: It's all about)**

**It's all about you**

**(Me: It's about you)**

**It's all about you, baby**

**(Me: It's all about)**

**(Riker)**

**It's all about you.**

When we finish he gets onto one knee. My eyes widen. "Lucy, you are the best thing that has happened to me. When we were younger I often wondered what it would be like to date my best friend. I know now. Lucy... I love you more than anything in the world and I was wondering if you would do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" he asks. I gasp as he produces a small box with a ring in it. I cover my mouth with my hand. "Lucy, please say something. Or I think I might die" he says. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I exclaim. His faces cracks into a perfect smile.

Riker's POV

_Oh my God! She said yes she actually said yes! _I think as she grabs the front of my shirt and kisses me passionately which I return. When we break apart I slip the ring on her finger and we make our way back to the hotel.

She opens the door and enters. I follow her and we each take turns using the bathroom. When we are done we get into bed, I snake my arms around her waist like I normally do. "So, how does it feel to be the future Mrs Lynch?" I ask her. "Amazing" she answers "But... Don't you think that we are a bit... young?" she asks as she turns to face me and places her hands on my bare chest. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Well... We have only just gotten out of school and R5 is just starting to get noticed" she explains. I softly smile, "Remember what I said to you: I am not going anywhere without you" he mutter as I softly kiss her before we settle down and allow sleep to take hold of us.

Lucy's POV

The next morning I wake to see Riker still sound asleep. Before I move I take a second to take in how peacful he looks and how his hair was adorably messed up. I smile to myself as I walk into the bathroom and start to get ready for the day. R5 had an interview and Stormie said that I could come along. As I start doing my hair, I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist and kisses being placed along my neck and up to my mouth. "What are you doing getting ready at five AM?" I hear Riker mumble into our heated kiss. We stop for a second to catch our breath. "I guess I thought that it was later than that" I reason. He smiles slightly. "Well, come back to bed and let me remove your clothes for you" he says and I register how freakin' sexy he sounded seeing as his voice was so much deeper than usual. "Riker!" I exclaim quietly. He does his sexiest smirk ever before heading back to the bed. I take a quick look in the mirror before following him. I see him sat on the bed, I walk over to him and straddle his lap as he reaches up and pulls me closer and kisses me. My hands start to trail down his torso. Just as I am beginning to settle into the kiss he pulls back and stands up, leaving me on the bed. "What is it?" I ask when I get my breath back. "Lucy are you sure you want to go through with this?" "Riker.." "I mean, I don't want to pressure you into anything..." "Riker..." "I don't want to make you do something that you and I may regret..." "Riker, we are engaged and I am ready to... Well, give myself to you fully" I say as I move to him, take his hands in mine and lead him back to the bed. I then lay back, pulling him down with me, his face inches from mine. "Tell me if you want me to stop at any point okay?" he asks still slightly worried. "Shut up and kiss me" I whisper into his ear. I feel his lips on mine and I guide his still tense hands down my body. After a couple of minuets of making out I decide to be more adventurous and I roll Riker onto his back. As he is about to speak I take my top off which stops him for saying anything.

Riker's POV

When Lucy rolls me onto my back I open my mouth to say something but I don't as I am met with the sight of her taking her top off. I lean up and catch her lips with mine. I must admit though, I am still kind of tense about this so she guides my hands over her skin and onto her back. As we kiss I become braver and I let my hands wander down to her ass and pull her under ware off and down her legs. I feel her smile slightly into our kiss and her hands leave mine and course through my hair. She lowers her body further onto mine and I want to take charge of what is happening. I roll her back so we were in our original position. I kiss down her neck to her collar bone as I unclasp her bra, her body pushes up into mine in order for me to remove it from her fully. "I love you babe" she says in a raspy voice. I pull back and smirk at her before grabbing a condom from the bedside draw. I return to the spot I was kissing and begin sucking it. Her hands take it from me and move down and remove my pants before she slides it onto my length. "Mine" I whisper as I admire the red mark on her collar bone. "Yours babe" she answers. I ease one finger into her and start to stretch her out. I keep my eyes focused on her face for any signs that I might be hurting her. She gives me the go ahead and I slip another one in and continue to stretch her. After sometime she says "I'm ready" I line myself up and ease into her as I do I lean in and kiss her. Once I am in I start to rock my hips into her as she moans. "R-Riker" she moans as I start to speed up. At one point I thrust into just the right place. I mainly know that because Lucy starts to writhe under me. I steady her by her waist as I move faster and faster. I could feel that I was reaching my climax. And I knew that she was near hers too. "So.. Close" she breathes. "So am I babe, not much longer" I say just as quietly. I feel myself cum and fill the condom. When I know we have both finished I pull myself out of her and dispose of the condom before collapsing next to her. She kisses me sweetly. "That was... Incredible" she breathes. I glance at the clock on the table. 9:30 AM. "Shit" I curse. "What?" "The interview has started." I answer. She pushes me off her and I change. She races into the bathroom and I hear her shriek slightly. "RIKER!" "What?" I ask as I join her in front of the mirror and start to fix my hair. "How am I meant to cover this!?" she asks pointing at the purple mark. "You have to admit. I did a pretty good job with that" I say, she hits my arm as I grab our coats. We leave the hotel and make our way to the studio. After thirty minuets we get there and arrive at the right studio. Before I go on Lucy grabs me. "You go kill it okay?" she says before kissing me. I smile and then slip onto the couch with the others. "Where the heck have you been?" asks Rocky. "Long story" I say as I smile slightly and steal a quick glance at my new fiancé.


	13. Livestream

Lucy's POV

_I still can't believe it. It has been three months and neither me or Riker have said to ANYONE that we are engaged or that we did... you know... It together. Multiple times. _I think as Riker plays with my hair. I look up at him and he softly smiles down at me. "I'm bored!" Ross whines from the door. We all turn to look at him. "What should we do then?" Asks Ellington. "Livestream?" I suggest uncertainly. Everyone's faces light up. "Heck yeah" Riker says as we begin to set up. We use my account and then each of them Tweet the link to fans. I hit the stream button. "Hey guys! So we were bored and thought we should have a chat with you guys so ask away!" Riker introduces as everyone either stands or finds a seat. "Anyone mind if I sit down? I may pass out otherwise" I say. "We have no more chairs" Rydel says. "Don't worry" I say before lowering myself onto Riker's lap. He looks shocked at first but then he places his arms round me and leans on my shoulder. The questions start to come in and one catches everyone's eyes. For the wrong reason though in mine and Riker's case.

**Lucy, what is that mark on your collar bone?**

I reach my hand up and touch it slightly. "I burnt myself with my straighteners this morning" I lie soundly. We answer some more questions and then Rydel reads:

**Riker we know you love Lucy so why don't you just ask her to marry you and let the children of your fandom's dreams come true!?**

"Awww... That was a sweet way of phrasing that" I say tilting my head to look at Riker. He quickly pecks my lips before returning to the question. I bring my left hand up and into a postition where I know that someone would notice it. Rocky was that person. "Where'd you get the ring from Lucy?" he asks. I smile. "Riker." I answer simply. "When?" "New years" "Why?" "I think the idea of a livestream is that the fans get to ask the questions" I smirk before holding my hand out for Riker to high five. "Anyway it isn't any ring, it is an engagement ring." Riker says. "Holy shit, look at the comments now!" Ross exclaims. We watch them go speeding along and begin to laugh. "So if you guys are engaged have you had sex yet?"Asks Rocky. We stop laughing in a heart beat. "Well... That's awkward" Riker says while I give Rocky a clip round the ear. "What?" He asks. "There are somethings that I can't tell you Rocky" Riker says darkly. "Creepy" Ellington says. "That ain't a burn is it Luce?" Ross slyly asks me. "No" I admit causing Rocky to wolf whistle and Rydel to 'aww' us. We all start laughing again and turn back to the questions. Then I think that it is time to tell everyone something. "Alright, so seeing as there is a gap in the questions I thought that this would be a good time to tell you all something." I say as I look around. "What?" Ellington asks. I take a deep breath. "Basically I am three months pregnant" I rush. All of the eyes in the room widen. "Oh my God!" Rydels squeals while Ross, Rocky and Ellington congratulate me. Ross pulls me into a hug and I hear Riker start to leave. Then as he is about to reach the door a thud is heard. I turn and gasp before moving quickly to his side and resting his head on my lap. Rocky and Ross help me take him to his room and grab some towels and some water. When they leave I gently dap the wet towel over Riker's face and neck trying to keep him cool until he came round.

Eventually the evening came and he still had not changed. I was starting to get worried now. After dinner I walked back to Riker's room and climbed in next to him I pull him close to my body. I scrunched up my face and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry baby" I say over and over as if it will help him. I gently start to rock back and forwards. After some time I fell asleep with slightly damp eyes however every time I settled I woke up to see if Riker was awake or not. Finally I give up and silently make my way down to the kitchen to get a drink. When I am done I make my way into the living room and settle down on the couch while sipping my drink. I hear the door open. "How long have you known?" Riker asks from the doorway. I stand and wrap my arms around him and pull him close while I burry my face in the crook of his shoulder. "Two months or so" I say. "Please don't hate me baby" I add in a thick voice. I feel him chuckle slightly as he wraps his strong arms around me. "I could never hate you Luce" he whispers into my hair before gently pressing his lips against my head. We move and sit on the couch. "Luce?" "Yeah?" "Cuddle with me?" "Of course babe" I say as I shuffle closer to him. I rest my head on his chest. He intertwines our fingers as he says "Do you think I will be a good dad?" unsurely. I look up into the eyes that I could so easily get lost in and smile. "Of course you will Riker. You will be a perfect dad" I reassure. He smiles down at me and we softly kiss. We stay there whispering sweet nothings, or contemplating inpending parenthood, for another couple of hours. "I think we should head back to bed baby girl" he says standing. I stay seated and put on my best puppy dog eyes. "No don't you dare do that Lucy! That's not fair!" he whines covering his face in his hands. "Okay" I sigh before turning onto my side and curling up on the couch.

Riker's POV

As I stand from the couch Lucy gives me her best puppy dog eyes "No don't you dare do that Lucy! That's not fair!" I whine. Mainly because she knows that her doing that is a weak spot of mine. "Okay" she sighs before turning away from me and curling up tight. I smile at her and gently pick her up. She places her arms around my neck and nuzzles her head into my shoulder before letting out a small content sigh. I smile to myself as I carry her to the bedroom. I pass my mom on the way and she smiles adoringly at me with the girl I love in my arms. I open the door and gently lay her down before closing the door and climbing into the bed and holding her close my hands on her stomach like I do every night and allow sleep to take over. "Night love. Night little one" I murmur.


	14. I told you so

**AN: I don't know the names of R5's cousins so I am making them up.**

Lucy's POV

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I quickly change and make my way to the living room where I am met by a wonderful sight. The whole of the family with their cousins. Well, the whole family excluding Riker. I feel a slight tug on my trousers and look down to see little Jessica looking up at me. My face lights up and I bend down to her level. "Hey there Jess! How are you?" I say in my 'child' voice. She starts to laugh and wraps her small arms around my neck. I take her small body in my arms and stand up and making my way over to the couch and sit down with Jess on my lap. I look up at Rydel, Ross, Rocky and Ryland leaving the room and following their mom. "Hold on Jess. I'll be back in a second" I say as I put her down on the floor and follow them. They stop outside mine and Riker's room and I can hear the click of Ross's camera. I peer in to see Riker on our bed with Charlie (aka 'mini Riker') with his guitar around his shoulders and Charlie staring up at him in awe as Riker plays and sings his favourite McFly song.

**Little Joanna has big blue eyes**

**Coconut cream and coffee coloured thighs**

**I could die lying in her arms**

**Where castles are made of sand**

**We start to dance**

**But only music is beating **

**And crickets replace the band.**

**She will always be my Sunkist trampoline**

**She goes up and down in my heart**

**Turned into jelly beans**

**And I'm starting to believe that danger's never near**

**When Joanna is here.**

**God I love Joanna**

**But she don't understand much**

**I love it when our hands touch**

**Knowing that I'm near**

**Apple flavoured lip-gloss**

**Achilles wears a necklace**

**Feeling young and reckless**

**When Joanna's here**

**Little Joanna has big blue eyes**

**Coconut cream and coffee coloured thighs**

**I could die lying in her arms**

**Where castles are made of sand**

**We start to dance**

**But only music is beating **

**And crickets replace the band.**

**She will always be my sun-kissed trampoline**

**She goes up and down in my heart**

**Turned into jelly beans**

**And I'm starting to believe that danger's never near**

**When Joanna is here.**

Riker finishes and he takes Charlie into his arms. "Riker?" Ask Charlie "Yeah little guy?" "Is there a 'Joanna' in your life?" He continues sweetly. Riker laughs slightly. "Yeah... There is" he says looking right at me and I come in and sit next to him. "Hey Charlie. Gosh look how big you have gotten" I say as Charlie crawls over Riker's lap and onto mine. "Hey, Lucy! So you and Riker are like mommy and daddy?" He asks "Almost" Riker says before kissing my lips which caused Charlie to make noises and jump off my lap. Riker and I burst out laughing at his antics as he leaves the room and the rest of the family follow him. "I told you so" I say with a smile. "What?" "I told you that you would be a great dad" I explain. We lean in but I retract because I felt a pain in my stomach. Riker gives me a questioning look and I silently take his hand and place it on the spot where the child kicked. It kicks again and I see Riker's face light up with pure and raw emotion. He then kisses my forehead. "I still find it hard to believe that we are going to be a family" he murmurs.

Five months later...

Riker's POV

"So Riker, Lucy is near her due date isn't she? That must make you fairly nervous?" I was asked by a fan at our soundcheck in Boston. "Err... Well yeah, of course cause knowing my kind of luck something could go very badly wrong" I answer. "But I try not to think about that" I clarify. Thankfully that was the last question and we made our way backstage to prepare for the show.

"R5...R5...R5...R5...R5" I hear the crowd chantting as we all gather together. "All right lets have an amazing show and give them something to remember" I say as we put our hands in the center "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, READY, SET, ROCK!" We all say before we head out to screaming fans.

_This. Is. It._

About half way through our set my dad comes on stage. "Riker. We have to get Lucy to the hospital. She is going into labour" he says. I stare at him and stop playing entirely. Everyone else shoots me looks as if to say 'what the hell?' Ross stops singing and everything goes quiet. "A-are you serious?" I say to him. He didn't have to answer becasue I heard Lucy's screams from off stage. "Oh. My. God. Guys I have to go. Lucy has just gone into labour" I say into my mic before I try to get past my dad. However he stops me. "What the heck!?" I ask astounded about what he was doing. "You have a show to do. You can see her when it is over" "But I'll miss the birth of my child!" I exclaim. Rocky and Ross move to my side and get my dad out of the way, so I make a run for it. I call over a taxi when I get outside and text my mom to ask which hospital Lucy was being taken to. When I get the reply I tell the driver. "Any reason that you are heading there?" I smile slightly. "My fiance is about to give birth to our first child." I explain fondly. "Well congratulations" the driver said. We continued the journey in silence until the car comes to an abrupt halt. "What happened?" I ask. "Traffic which is going to take some time to shift" he answers. I stare at him. "You have got to be kidding me" I say as I stare out of the window to see line upon line of cars. I pull out my phone and call my mom. Thankfully she picked up. "Riker where are you?" she asks "on my way" I answer as I unbuckle myself. "Well hurry up 'cause Lucy is close and she is very scared" she continues as I run my frre hand through my hair. "How far from the hospital are we?" "One hour walking" "mom, tell her these exact words 'I am not going to abandon her now' and tell her..." I look at the driver "Tell her I love her" I finish before hanging up and starting to run through the traffic.

Lucy's POV

"We are going to have to start now or else the child won't make it" the nurse says. I look up at Stormie and take her hand. She gets down to my level. "I'm scared" I whisper. _I know that Riker is coming. He wouldn't leave me now._ I say to myself over and over in my head. "When I count to three you need to push" I am told. "One, two, three!" I start to use as much force as my body will allow. Every time my grip on Stormie's hand increasing. I whimper when the contact is lost. Finally I am told that I can relax. The job is done. I see Stormie talking to one of the doctors. The nurse comes back with a bundle of cloth. "Congraulations, its a boy" she says as she hands him to me. I take him in my arms. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a slightly out of breath Riker. I smile widely at him as he rushes to my side. He stops slightly short of the bed. "Come 'ere Rike and say hello to your son" I say invitingly. He comes closer as I move over on the bed and allow him to sit next to me. He lets out a long breath. "Is that in awe or because you are out of breath?" I asks "Bit of both" he answers softly as he stares lovingly down at our son. I laugh slightly. He looks at me and our eyes meet. He leans in and sweetly kisses my lips. When we break apart I smile. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask. His eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry. Hold out your arms..." he does so and I place the newest Lynch in his arms. "Make sure you support his head" I add as Riker brings him closer to his chest. "Riker?" "Yeah?" "Wake me up when your family arrive?" "Of course. Sleep well baby girl" he answers while placing the child into the crib near my bed as I snuggle into my blankets and close my eyes.


	15. Getting married

**A/N I don't own the songs 'Unconditionally' or 'Red' and with Red there is a video on YouTube which I am using as the main idea of it so watch that with it. Lucy is singing it but the video is playing in the background. (the link is watch?v=zz-cbG2hrrI)**

Riker's POV  
_Wow. I can't believe it. Today is the day._ I think as I look in the mirror and fix my hair. The door opens to reveal my brothers and Ell. "Dude, you're finally getting married!" Rocky exclaims as he slaps my back. I smile weakly at him as I move my shaking hands to my tie and attempt to do it up, but my hands were shaking so much that it was impossible to do. In the end Ross ties it for me "you have nothing to worry about Riker. You are marrying an amazingly talented and kind girl" he says. Suddenly I bolt to the bathroom and empty out my stomach of that mornings breakfast. "I can't do this" I say weakly after re-brushing my teeth and trying to remove the stench of vomit from my mouth. They lead ignore my comment and lead me to the church to wait for Lucy. I spend some time greeting family members before being ushered by my mom to the alter. "I can't do this mom" I say looking into her eyes. The organ starts and she says "I know you can" before taking her place with the rest of the congregation.

_Well... Here goes nothing._

Lucy's POV

Mark takes my arm and we follow Rydel, Maria and Darcy down the aisle to where Riker was standing. I'm surprisingly calm about today. I always anticipated that it would be me shitting myself and him being the calm one. That idea went out the window when I was standing next to him and seeing him looking as if we was going to pass out or be sick. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Our eyes meet. "I'm sorry" he says before turning and running out of the church. Everyone gasps. "Did he just do that?" Ross asks stunned. I look at him before saying "I'm going after him" and making my way down the aisle. "Lucy, you have no idea where he is" Rydel pointed out. I turn back to the congregation. "Listen. There is a man running about who should be my husband. You think I don't know where he goes if he needs to clear his head?" I say and spot Rocky's face light up. "The beach" he says. I smile at him before making my way out of the door.

Riker's POV

_I can't believe it. I abandoned her at the alter. How could I stoop so low? _I think as I wonder aimlessly down the beach. I stare out at the waves. _She hates me. She won't want to be with me anymore. I humiliated her._

Lucy's POV

"Rike?" I ask uncertainly. He turns and takes a glance before turning on his heels and trying to run off again. I reach my hand out and grab his arm, turning him back to face me. I can see the look of sorrow and guilt on his face. We sit on the sand and I study his face. "Why'd you not tell me that you weren't ready to get married?" I ask softly. "Because... I... I guess that I... Didn't want... To tie you down..." He replies. I move closer to him and take his hand in mine. "Why would you think you are tying me down?" I ask. "Because when I am away. I don't want you to maybe meet a really nice guy and then not be able to act on it because of me" he softly says as he averts his perfect hazel eyes . "Hey, hey, hey..." I start as I gently turn his face to me and wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "I love you with all of my heart Riker Anthony Lynch. No one can change that or even compare to it. I am the mother of your child and I know that know matter where in the world you are, whether it be in America or in Australia I will never stop loving you. You are absolutely-" I am cut off by Riker smashing his lips into mine in a passionate and emotional kiss. "Incredible" I finish resting my forehead against his as his hand rest on the back of my neck. The sound of clapping starts up behind us. I turn to see Rydel, Ross, Rocky, Ellington and the rest of the congregation standing there. "So you don't hate me?" he asks. I laugh slightly. "Of course not! I just shared my vows with you Riker" I answer gently ruffling his hair causing him to bat my hand away. "Could we actually start the wedding now?" Riker asks. I look at him "I thought you didn't want to get married yet?" I say confused as he pulls me up with him a new spark of life in his body. "I think... I think I don't want to spend another moment without you being my wife" he answers. My jaw drops as I look at everyone else. _He says the sweetest things!_ I think as the priest starts the service.

"Do you Riker Anthony Lynch, take Lucy Rachel Taylor to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do. I do. I do!" he says quickly slipping the ring on my hand.

"And do you Lucy Rachel Taylor take Riker Anthony Lynch-"

"I do! I do! I do!" I cut across. "So cliche" I hear Rocky mutter. Although I didn't care because the priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride" Riker and I smile at each other and press our lips together. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me causing me to break the kiss and squeal as he carried me bridal style to the car. As he lowers me into the backseat I aimlessly throw my bouquet for the girls to catch.

Riker's POV

"Okay... So I am taking a bit of inspiration from an idol of mine and change my wedding speech into a song... So Lucy my new wife this is for you" I say as the intro of the song starts. I close my eyes and start to sing.

**Oh no, did I get too close?**

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time**

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

**Unconditional, unconditionally**  
**I will love you unconditionally**  
**And there is no fear now**  
**Let go and just be free**  
**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**  
**I will love you (unconditionally)**  
**I will love you**  
**I will love you unconditionally**

I finish to applause and tears in Lucy's eyes. I smile before sitting back down and awaiting Lucy's speech.

Lucy's POV

"Right.. So... Umm... Firstly thank you to all of you for coming here today. Even with the slight problem of the wedding maybe being cancelled last minuet and thank you to Rydel, Ross, Rocky and Ellington for giving me permission to use certain clips of a certain man in this room. This song is for my husband Riker and it basically just says 'thank you' for being well you... In all your glory." I say before the lights get shut off and the music starts to play and the video starts

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all**

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red**

**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red**

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself its time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head**

**Burning red.  
Burning, it was red.**

**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known (A/N Imagine the kiss from earlier on in this chapter being played here)  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah red  
We're burning red**

**And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah**

**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

"So that was the main part of my speech. But I just wanted to show Riker how much I do love him by showing everyone a certain video from when he was about eleven. Ladies and gentlemen I give you... The Scorpio Rockers..." I say and watch at how Riker and Rocky's expression change into shock and horror about what they were about to witness as the intro for 'Sexy Back' started and I took my seat next to Riker. **(A/N Here is the link in case anyone wants to see the video! watch?v=8yHfD7l4K54) **

After the embarrassment of my new husband we had our first dance. "Am I in trouble?" I ask with my arms around his neck. "Oh definitely. But it can wait till we are alone" he purrs in my ear before smirking at me. I laugh as we continue to dance as if we were the only two people in the room.


End file.
